Dragon
Dragons are powerful, flying lizard-like monsters. Most dragons have some sort of magical power and are extremely intelligent. Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It's not clear whether the Titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the Titans' arrival. At one time their numbers were uncountable, but in present-day Azeroth there are very few left. Originally, there were many different dragonflights, with many different colors to be seen. The five most influential, however, were the Reds, the Greens, the Bronze, the Blacks, and the Blues, and eventually most of the other flights disappeared. Chosen by the titans, each of the five dragonflights were given domain over a certain aspect of the world, ranging from the earth to time itself. Enigmatic and sworn to serve only the titan's wishes, it took great persuasion for the Night Elves to convince them to join the battle against the Burning Legion's first invasion. Over time the dragons have endured much hardship and only a handful still remain, hostile to all that may tamper with the titans' creations. The Dragon Aspects :Main article: Dragon Aspects The Titans chose a member of each of the 5 dragonflights to watch over Azeroth in their absence: ; Nozdormu the Timeless : Aspect of Time ; Alexstrasza the Dragonqueen : Aspect of Life ; Ysera the Dreamer : Aspect of Nature ; Malygos the Spell-Weaver : Aspect of Magic ; Neltharion the Earth-Warder : Aspect of Earth Consorts The Aspects are aided in their tasks by their Consorts, who are their companions, partners, and lovers. Typically, the Consorts are chosen by traditional draconic courtship rituals; though a Consort may be smarter or more powerful than the average dragon, only those loved by the Aspect will rise to the position. The Consorts at any given time are led by the Prime Consort, the one who has held the position longest. Typically, an Aspect would have three or four Consorts; most of their names are not known. Nozdormu *Soridormi, who is the most sensitive to changes in the timestream apart from Nozdormu himself; Likely the mother of Anachronos. *Three other unnamed Consorts. Alexstrasza *Tyranastrasz, known as the Scholarly One, was older than his Queen, and served as her Prime Consort for tens of thousands of years. *Korialstrasz is Alextrasza's second Consort, but "the First in loyalty and love." *One or possibly two more unnamed Consorts Ysera *Number and names of mates unknown. Malygos *Number and names of mates unknown Neltharion *Three unnamed mates who knew exactly when to steer clear of him. Likely the mother(s) of Nefarian and Onyxia. Dragonflights *Bronze Dragonflight *Red Dragonflight *Green Dragonflight *Black Dragonflight *Blue Dragonflight *Infinite Dragonflight *Plague Dragonflight *Chromatic Dragonflight *Netherwing Dragonflight Notable Dragons *Aeonus (Infinite) *Anachronos (Bronze) *Arcanagos (Blue, Undead) *Arygos (Blue) *Azuregos (Blue) *Caelestrasz (Red) *Emeriss (Green) *Eranikus (Green) *Grakkarond (Bronze) *Kalecgos (Blue) *Karynaku (Nether) *Korialstrasz (Red) *Lethon (Green) *Merithra (Green) *Nefarian (Black) *Neltharaku (Nether) *Netherspite (Nether) *Onyxia (Black) *Razormaw (Black, Undead) *Sabellian (Black) *Sapphiron (Blue, Undead) *Sinestra (Black) *Soridormi (Bronze) *Taerar (Green) *Tyranastrasz (Red) *Tyrygosa (Blue) *Vaelastrasz (Red) *Vhel'kur (Black, Undead) *Ysondre (Green) Other Dragon Species *Force Dragon *Prismatic Dragon *Faerie Dragons *Wrack Dragons *Nether Dragons *Dragonnel Types of Dragons * Whelpling * Whelp * Dragonkin * Drake * Aspect Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons